


There Has To Be An End

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e22 Requiem (X-Files), F/M, Fictober, Hurt/Comfort, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Mulder finds Scully semi-conscious in the woods in "Requiem".





	There Has To Be An End

“Can you get up?” Mulder’s voice is as shaky and uncertain as she feels. She is dizzy, tired. She was was neither of these things mere minutes ago. She doesn’t remember what happened at all. One minute she was looking around, the next she was on the ground, in Mulder’s arms.

“I’m not sure,” she answers truthfully. The ground underneath her is cold and wet. But she barely notices. Mulder’s hand on her face, stroking strands of hair away lovingly, is warm. His love and concern are all she feels run through her body.

“I sent Richie to get you some water. I’d carry you back, but I feel you won’t let me.” Mulder smiles down at her. The hand that’s not touching her face is holding her hand. This is awfully intimate. She should stop him, remind him that they’re on a case. Richie will be back any second and here he is holding her, not caring who sees. His love for her as palpable as the trees surrounding them.

“Mulder, we shouldn’t…” but what they shouldn’t, she doesn’t specify and Mulder doesn’t let go. If she wasn’t feeling so dizzy, maybe she’d get up, pretend they’re nothing but professional. The words he said to her last night still ring in her ears: there has to be an end. There is so much more than this. When will they ever not find the other in peril? Is there an end for them? What if he’s right?

“Scully, even if the whole FBI were standing here, I wouldn’t let go. As long as we’re here, consider me your shadow.” His smile is sad. There’s fear written on his face. “I meant what I said last night. Let’s warn Billy and go home.”

“That is not us, Mulder. It’s not you. We can’t just ignore what’s happening here.” There’s rustling somewhere close. Richie. Scully tries to stand up and finds that she can’t. Mulder helps her. His hands remain on her hips, steadying her. The way his eyes sparkle, the way his mouth frowns, she is certain he wasn’t kidding: if she let him, he’d carry her back to the hotel. They both know she won’t.

“I’m not ignoring it. But we can’t do anything here when… we need to warn Billy and then we need to get home.” Scully wants to say more, but Richie returns with a bottle of water. His hands shake as he hands it to her. Scully thanks him and takes a sip. There’s a strange feeling in her stomach. A sensation she can’t put her finger on. Mulder is worried already and she doesn’t want to make it worse. She’ll keep it her secret, for now.

It will be fine, she convinces herself. She gives Mulder a hopeful smile promising him that she’s okay. His hand is pressed to her back. He is not going to let go, no matter what anyone says, what anyone sees. Not until they’re home, until she is safe.


End file.
